Cabbe
Cabba is a Saiyan from the 6th Universe. He is the ace of the Saiyan elite unit, Sadla Defense Squad. Appearance Cabba is a short Saiyan with a slim physique, black hair and narrow eyes. He wears a blue tunic under armor with yellow straps, a silver chest plate attached, and a purple Pteruges. He also wears brown wristbands, brown belt with a silver buckle, and brown and purple shoes. Personality Relationships Vegeta Renso Cabba respects Renso, due to the latter being his former captain and his trainer.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 88 Cabba refers to Renso as "Renso-san", showing his respect. Abilities and Power Techniques * : Cabba has been shown to use Bukujutsu.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 32''Dragon Ball Super'' Manga Chapter 12 * : Cabba has been shown to perform the Galick Cannon. This attack is first seen used by Cabba in his match against Vegeta. * : Cabba attacks with several attacks. This attack is first seen by Cabba in his battle against Vegeta. * : Cabba first uses Barrier in defense while transforming into Super Saiyan. This technique is first seen by Cabba in his match against Vegeta. * : Cabba first uses Sledgehammer in his match against Vegeta. * : Cabba first uses this attack in his match against Vegeta. Transformations Super Saiyan Cabba achieved the Super Saiyan transformation during his match with Vegeta in the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. When Vegeta threatened to destroy Cabba's home planet, Planet Sadla and his family, Cabba became angry and transformed into Super Saiyan. After his brief period in the form, Cabba was able to transform into the form again easily, impressing Vegeta.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 37 History Past 6th Universe Arc Anime Manga Cabba was on the Nameless Planet to participate in the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. When it was time to take the exam, he appeared on the stage with his teammates. Before sitting down for the exam, Cabba noticed Vegeta and Son Goku and asked if they were Saiyans and he revealed he was Saiyan. Vegeta asked what planet his Saiyans call home and the Saiyan revealed the name to be Planet Sadla. Vegeta revealed Sadla in the 7th Universe was destroyed due to a civil war, but the Saiyans found another planet but was eventually destroyed. Goku wondered what happened to his tail and Cabba said Saiyans evolved and do not use them anymore. Vegeta wondered if the Saiyans were still a warrior race, so Cabba said they were and were hired to defeat criminals. Before heading back to his seat to take the exam, Cabba allowed Vegeta to visit Planet Sadla one day and promised to not hold back in their fight. After a simple ten question exam, Cabba managed to pass. In Frost's match against Goku, Cabba was surprised when he witnessed Frost transforming.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 9 After Frost transformed into his final form, Cabba wondered if it was his true form. When Piccolo lost to Frost, Jaco objected the result and Cabba thought he was being a sore loser but it was revealed Frost was using a needle to end matches quickly. Frost was disqualified but Vegeta wanted to beat him.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 10 After Vegeta won against Frost in their brief match, Cabba was shocked. After Vegeta's victory against Otta Magetta, Cabba was chosen by Champa to be Team 6th Universe's next warrior to fight against Vegeta.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 11 Immediately after the match began, Cabba charged at Vegeta but vanished behind Vegeta to attack. Vegeta, however, blocked his attack, but Cabba hit Vegeta's leg to then double kick his abdomen. Cabba then flew into the view of Sun, blinding Vegeta. He returned to kick Vegeta in the abdomen, causing Vegeta to sit on the arena grounds and then fired a blast at Vegeta. Vegeta then flipped away and then charged the young Saiyan to kick him. After Cabba recovered, Vegeta wanted him to transform, but Cabba said he could not and wanted Vegeta to teach it to him. Vegeta got angry and transformed into Super Saiyan. With his immense speed, he quickly delivered a powerful punch to Cabba. Cabba was in pain when he was kicked by the angered Saiyan. After stepping on his face, Vegeta asked Cabba if he thought there was someone as strong as him. Cabba attempted to give up, but Vegeta grabbed him by his shirt and said if he gave up, he would kill him because he was a proud Saiyan. Vegeta then threw Cabba into the air after saying he expected too much from a weakling. He then said there was no place in the universe with a prideless Saiyan and threatened the lives of the Saiyans on Planet Sadla before doing Galaxy Breaker. Cabba was angry and said to leave Planet Sadla out of it before transforming into Super Saiyan in rage and created a Barrier. Cabba and Vegeta then attacked each other in rapid succession before Vegeta expressed his enjoyment. Vegeta then explained how he transformed into a Super Saiyan and told him to not forget the feeling before demanding him to transform again. Immediately after Cabba transformed into Super Saiyan, Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and said he could be as strong if he continued to train before delivering a powerful elbow to hit gut. Vegeta then carried Cabba to Botamo. After Vegeta was declared the victor, Cabba returned to Vegeta and thanked him. Vegeta told Cabba to not forget his pride before his next match against the assassin, Hit. After the tournament ended with the victory of Team 7th Universe, Cabba spoke with Vegeta before heading home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 "Future" Trunks Arc Universe Survival Arc Anime Sometime later, Champa contacted Cabba to gather more Saiyans for his team for the Tournament of Power.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 85 While piloting back to Sadla, Cabba was reflecting on the upcoming tournament and said it was not a guarantee of victory with Hit in a battle royale with 70 other opponents, so he needed to select the right people. After landing on Sadla, he arrived at his former captain's house, Renso. After showing him his new power, Cabba asked Renso to participate in the Tournament of Power because of his experience. However, Renso declined because of his injured leg but suggested his younger sister, Caulifla, due to her potential power being far beyond his. Later, Cabba visited Caulifla and asked her to join his team for the Tournament of Power but she was uninterested and was told to get lost. A guy present rubbed Cabba's head as he reminded Cabba he was told to get lost. However, Cabba transformed into Super Saiyan, causing the guy to fly away. Caulifla was curious to know what he did, so Cabba said it was Super Saiyan and he said her abilities could go higher in the tournament. Caulifla was interested in Super Saiyan and saying she could go higher, so she decided to join.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 89 Other Media Games Playable Appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes *IC Carddass Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball XENOVERSE 2 (DLC) Major Battles *Cabba and Frost vs. space pirates (unseen) *Cabba vs. Vegeta Trivia *Cabba's name is a pun on the vegetable, , fitting the theme of Saiyan names being puns of vegetables. **The katakana for Cabba's name is キャベ (Kyabe), removing from cabbage. References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Mercenaries Category:Team 6th Universe Category:Sadla Defense Squad Category:6th Universe Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters